In Search of A Family
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: AU: On the 31st of October, 1985, Five Year Old Harry Potter made a wish to be loved. On the 31st of October, 1985, a young man fell from the sky and landed with a thump on the edge of the forest next to Hogwarts...His name? James Potter of course...R&R!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Chapter 1: In Search of a Hope

Summary: On October 31 1985, Harry Potter made a wish to be loved. He never realized that it may have came true…Read and Review!

Harry Potter closed his eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks as he tried to calm his breath. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he heard a creak from above. He restrained a whimper as he heard muffled voices. He bit his lip in worry as more footsteps were heard. He knew they would find him they always did…

He gasped slightly as the doorknob turned. He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes as light crept into the darkened room. He recoiled from the light, he took a shuddering breath as the door finally open and he came face to face with his uncle, Vernon Dursley.

Vernon smiled. A smile that made chills run down Harry's spine. Harry gasped in surprise as he was hauled up and was now on his feet. He whimpered as his uncle brought him out of the small cupboard under the stairs and into the well-furnished living room where Dudley Dursley was sitting watching the telly intently.

He threw Harry, like a rag doll, on the floor and said, gently, to Dudley, "Dudders, would you mind going to your room for a second?"

Dudley shook his head wildly and said, in a stubborn voice, "No"

Vernon sighed before he said, "Mommy has cookies for you," He said trying to coax his precious son into leaving so he could 'speak' to Harry.

Dudley instantly got up and said, "Fine" before he left the room and undoubtedly into the kitchen.

Vernon waited into Dudley had shut the door before he turned back to Harry. Harry, instantly, knew he was in trouble as he watched his uncle face turn purple. His uncle growled before he went behind his back and pulled out a piece of paper. Harry was confused until realization hit him…

"So, the school called today" Vernon began casually before he continued, "Said that after all the letters they sent they were surprised that we ignored them. One problem there…we didn't receive any letters from the school"

Harry paled as his uncle advanced towards him. "Care to explain why, freak?"

Oh, do not get him wrong, Harry had a good explanation but as he watched his uncle advance towards him, he could not help but lose his voice and quiver in fear.

"B-b-because, I thought that you would h-h-hate me if I s-s-showed it t-t-o you" Harry stuttered slightly as he looked down at his tattered shoes.

"Hate you?" Vernon said incredulous and for one second Harry thought that he would said, "Of course we don't hate you" but he was highly mistaken as his uncle's cruel laugh filled the room. Harry shivered before he looked back down. He always knew that he should not keep his hopes high.

"We already despise you, you little creep" Vernon said, coldly, his piggy eyes glaring at Harry.

Harry bit his lip and willed, _prayed_ that the tears would not fall. He promised that he would never cry…

"Their is no one in their right mind that can love a freak like you" Vernon continued in the same cold voice

Harry shook his head, it was not true…

"You're just a burden to everyone. You are like a gnat that will not leave you alone. So, get it straight Potter, no one will ever love you."

The words resounded in his mind. He shook his head and muttered, "It's n-n-not true"

"What did you say, freak?" Vernon said cruelly as he smirked at the small child in front of him

"IT"S NOT TRUE AND YOU"RE A BIG BULLY" Harry yelled tears running down his flushed cheeks. He stood there in shock, as did Vernon, before he ran out of the room and into the cupboard. He sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest before he wrapped his arms around his legs and began rocking chanting, "It's not true, someone does love me, it's not true, someone does love me…" Silent tears ran down his cheeks and fell down to his ragged sheets, which he called a bed.

"I want someone to love me. To prove Uncle Vernon wrong," He muttered angrily as more tears fell.

"I want a mommy who sings me to sleep"

Drip. Drip. Drip. More tears fell.

"Or a daddy who buys me anything I want"

Drip. Drip. Drip. One after one tears fell.

"I want a mommy who'll stay by me when I'm have a nightmare"

Tears fell to the ground as he continued sobbing

"Or a daddy who gives me a smile when I do something right"

"Or a mommy who…kiss my booboo away" He yawns and lies down. Crying is exhausting work.

One tear falls. He does not notice it turns silver before it drops to the floor.

"Or a daddy…" He whispers before he close his eyes where dreams and fantasies awaited him.

This day will change Harry potter's life that no one could ever imagine.

Luckily, fate was on his side…for now…

He was falling, darkness around him. He could not see. Where was he? He squints his eyes and sees an outline of a place. Land? It must be…

He gasped in pain as he collided with the ground. He heard a distant crack and a scream. Footsteps…

Lights…

A face…

A man?

Who?

Darkness…

As he closed his eyes and lost consciences.

If he stayed up for a little longer, he would have heard the man whisper, in shock, "James Potter?"

End of Chapter

A/n: What do you think? Should I continue or not? There is not a lot to explain except that it is just a prologue so give me a break. : P

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Ashley

P.S: I will try to answer all of the reviews. I have been somewhat busy with exams so…less updates!


	2. One Person Can Change Everything

Disclamier: If I owned Harry Potter, Hermione and Draco would be together, Ron would be dead, Harry wouldn't be with Ginny, and Dumbledore wouldn't be gay. So no I do not own Harry Potter and maybe never will! Though I do own the plot. :)

Chapter 2: One Person Can Change Everything

"Trick or Treat" A small girl with a tutu said smiling holding up her bag for some treats

A young woman with jet-black hair and amber eyes, smiled as she looked at the trick-or-treater that where waiting for her to give them some candy. "Why hello there Miss. Ballerina don't you look lovely..." Before she gave the girl some candy and the girl smiled before she twirled and left.

The woman smiled to herself before she closed the door and set the bag of candy in the living room on the coffee table. She sighed rubbed her forehead. She could almost feel the headache that was sure to come. She sat on her sofa and closed her eyes.

Tap. Tap.

She frowned, with her eyes still closed shut, she swore she just heard...

_Tap. Tap._

Her eyes flew open as she heard the sound.'What the hell?' She thought as she looked around only to find her empty apartment. She scanned the room again as her mind flitted to one of those horror movies where a girl home alone hears noise only to see...

_Tap. TAP._

"Okay, I defiantly heard that." She said as he flew off of the furniture now looking wildly around her apartment. Her eyes landed on the window next to the fire place and could have sworn that she saw a shadow. Slowly, nearing the window she screamed as she saw what it was...

An owl.

There was one thing you had to know about Sybil Brooklyn Potter and it was that owls scared her to death. She just had a near-death experience with one in her childhood...thats all... but thats for another time and story...

"Oh, merlin," She whispered, her face paling as she gazed at the creatures piercing blue eyes and not once had the thought of why was there an owl tapping at her window occurred to her. "Why me?" she whispered as she backed away from the window.

The owl as if knowing she was not going to open the window lifted its right leg in the air. There on its leg was...

"A letter," She stated becoming even more pale. "They've found me."

In an instant, she was up the stairs. They couldn't have found her, she had been so sure to erase her tracks or any evidence where she was heading and now they've finally found her after five years. She reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to the right which was her bedroom door.

She cursed as she saw the owl on the ledge of her open window. How could she be so stupid to leave it open. The owl opened its wing and took flight, heading straight towards Sybil. Sybil screamed and ducked, which resulted in the owl landing the letter on top of her head. The owl landed gracefully on her bed.

She took the letter from on top of her head and stared at it. The only coherent thought in her head was, "This cannot be happening...not now."

After a few seconds, she turned the letter around and opened it carefully as if it was made out of glass. She took the parchment out and began to read:

_Sybil,_

_Or the person we hope to be you. We would have never thought in a million years, we would find you in the states but you were always clever. We are in dire need of your help, Sybil. Something, which we can not say in this letter for fear of interception, has occurred which you would be delighted to hear about. _

_We request that you fetch Harry at the place we left him. He is not safe there anymore. Please, if not for us but for Harry that you come back._

_Good Luck._

_OoTP_

"Harry..." She muttered as she finished reading the letter and then, without thinking, she went into her closet and took out a thin box and opened it.

She took a hold of her wand and said, "I'm coming, Prongslet," before a crack resounded in the room and she disappeared.

Leaving the owl to blink at where she once stood...

* * *

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes wearily as he thought back to all the events that happened tonight as he opened the door to the infirmary...

_Everyone was enjoying the Halloween festivities tonight as they ate candy and talked. _

_Dumbledore was currently talking to McGonagall when suddenly his ring on his right index began to burn slightly, which notified him that there was an intruder that just entered the barriers. He got up suddenly and giving all the teachers looks, he began to swiftly leave the great hall leaving all his students to watch him in confusion._

"_There's an intruder," He said simply as they went past the great oak doors and into the cold, night. The professors didn't need any more of an explanation as they all took out there wands. They continued to walk, nearing the Forbidden Forest, just when they spotted a silhouette of a person falling. They all glanced at each other nervously as they quickened there steps and continued on. Dumbledore had a grim look on his face as he neared the body. _

_They all gasped as they looked at the face of someone who should have been dead for five years from this day but here he was; his hazel eye slowly closing and his chest rising up and down as he took deep breaths. It could only be..._

"_James Potter?" Dumbledore said, surprise leaking through his voice as he gazed at the man. He watched as the man closed his eyes and lost unconsciousness. _

_He gazed at 'James' for a little while before he said, "Severus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona gather up your houses and bring them back to their dormitories."_

"_But..." The professors all objected _

"_No, buts, go." Dumbledore said sharply_

_They nodded in defeat and made their way back to the castle._

"_Hagrid, kindly bring the intruder to the infirmary"_

_Not wanting to object but still wary of the man, he nodded and picked the man up and threw him over his shoulder and began to walk._

_He sighed and told the rest of the professors to watch for anything suspicious before making his way back to the castle and into his study._

_He entered his office and sat down. Thinking of what had just occurred._

_After a moment, the fireplace turned green and Arabella Figg's face came into view. Dumbledore got up and knelt next to the fireplace and said, "Hello, Arabella, what brings you here and what is my favorite muggle treat?"_

"_Dumbledore, you must remove Harry from that place and its lemon drops" Arabella said quickly not even greeting the wizard_

"_Why, if I may ask" Dumbledore said calmly_

"_Let's just say, he's not safe there" She replied her eyes pleading that he would remove the boy from that horrible place_

"_What do you mean not safe?" For he had made sure that Harry was safe in that house until he was seventeen._

"_There's no time for questions, Dumbledore, just trust me for once and remove him." She said _

"_Fine." If Arabella said he was not safe then, surely, he was not safe "You have my word."_

"_Thank you" She smiled gratefully before he head disappeared and the flames returned to normal._

_He sighed as a knock was heard and he automatically said, "Enter" and in rushed in Pomfrey, and McGonagall._

_McGonagall wasted no time and said, "I found Sybil. I found her magical signature."_

_Dumbledore was, for the second time today, surprised. They had been searching for Sybil for five years from today after she had disappeared when her brother, James, and her best friend, Lily, had died and when she was denied custody of her nephew and now, they had finally found her._

"_How" Dumbledore asked_

"_I had just finished sending all the students to bed when I had a sudden urge to try to find her magical signature but instead of searching in Europe, I searched in the states and found her in San Diego, California."_

"_Thank you, Minerva, if you will, please notify Remus that I would like to see him." Minerva nodded and left._

"_Albus, he's awake" Pomfrey said when Minerva had left._

"_Thank you, Poppy," Dumbledore said rising from his seat_

_He exited his office and made his way to the infirmary. The longest journey to infirmary he had ever made..._

_

* * *

_

Sybil took deep gulps of cold night air and opened her eyes.

_'Apparition is a bitch' _she thought as she calmed her breathing and realized where she was. There standing in front of here was Privet Drive number 4. She looked at it for a while longer before she began to walk towards it. Hoping for the best...

_End of Chapter_

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it! I know pretty boring chapter but this chapter is setting the field for the whole story so I hope you liked it. Read and Review please!


End file.
